


Fate

by bluesky93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky93/pseuds/bluesky93
Summary: "If missing you comes in waves, everyday i'm drowning.""Loving you hurts so bad, but you're the one that keeps me breathing."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 11





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own them, I just LOVE EXO SO MUCH.. especially KaiSoo.. I miss them,so I came up with this story.  
> English is not my first language. so please do comment if detect anything wrong.  
> Title : Fate  
> Inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJSvRW0TVRI  
> 'Fate' by Yoon Min Soo and Shin Yong Jae

If Kim Jongin can described love in one word, painful would be among his top choices. It isn’t anything unusual though, and he knew that he’s not the only one who’s feeling this way. Love was wonderful for most people but there was pain. At some point, everybody experienced it at least once.

_Love’s hurt_

_That he knew._

***

Do Kyungsoo rubbed his palms together as he and Jongin walked out of the cafe. There're more than a foot of spaces between the two of them, and Kyungsoo looked like he doesn't mind it much. Jongin stifles the slight feeling of annoyance he got when he thinks of how the spaces would have been smaller if he was Junmyeon, probably.

Kim Junmyeon was a great guy, kind, calm and fun to be around. He’s always clinging to Kyungsoo and telling him lame joke to no end, while irritation always appeared on kyungsoo’s face, but clearly there was fondness appeared on his face too. Sometimes Jongin wished that he’s courageous enough to ask Kyungsoo out. 

"It's still raining," Kyungsoo said, sounding amazed when really, he's making a small talk.

Jongin squinted at the sky. "Not really," he said. "It's just a light drizzle."

"Too bad we don’t have an umbrella." Kyungsoo sighed mournfully. He stretched out his palm, tested out the potential damage of running all the way home without so much as a jacket. He pulled back, and wiped his hand on his sweater. Jongin looked away, eyes unreadable. He could counted the number of veins along Kyungsoo's pale smooth wrists, wondered if he could encircle Kyungsoo's wrist with one hand and still have some space left. Wondered if his wrist was as small as a girl, but Jongin isn't interested in girls, was he?

"Are you cold?" Jongin asked as he noticed Kyungsoo unconsciously tucked his maroon coloured scarf to cover his lower face. 

“Not really.”Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Junmyeon will be here soon enough." He continued like he's so sure of it. Jongin bit down the scathing remark he'd give Sehun without a second thought. It’s not like he’s going to say it to Kyungsoo anyway, but the mentioned name did gave him the feeling of distaste, like eating a bitter medicine.

"Aren't you tired?" Jongin huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Of being married to him, I mean."

Kyungsoo laughed. "That old joke again?"

"You could always get a divorce, you know." Jongin flirted as he casually wrapped his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I mean, I’m way cooler and handsome than him.”

“You’re right. You’re hundreds times better looking than him.” Kyungsoo held back his smile to continued playing along with Jongin.

"Soo, marry me instead then." Said Jongin seriously and that made Kyungsoo giggled and playfully shoved Jongin on his chest.

_Pain_

_The feeling of searing pain spreading, tightening around his chest_

Jongin suddenly felt nostalgic for his high school years. Since high school, Kyungsoo always took his confession as a child’s infatuations, a joke. He never took his words seriously, just because he’s a year younger than him. To make it worst, Jongin’s status at school and college is not helping too. Now, as one of the most popular guys in the college, Jongin’s images tainted by some students claimed him as a player, always surrounded by different girl each day. _Lies…_

Not that Kyungsoo notice anyway, as someone who was always stayed in low profile, plus Kyungsoo only has his eyes on Junmyeon. 

"I’ll pass. Your brother will be mad at me for taking you away, so no." Kyungsoo snorted and let out bubbles of laughter as if Jongin just telling him a joke. In other time, Jongin will definitely mesmerized and fawning over the cute sight of giggling Kyungsoo. Right now, Jongin can only watch and listened to the soft endearing moment but this rare side of Kyungsoo; The way his lips forms into the heart shaped smiles, his button nose crinkled cutely, the looks of his eye-smile shined brightly as he’s eyes forms a rather adorable crescent moon shape just makes Jongin hearts flutters even more. Do Kyungsoo truly is an angel.

Jongin could only stood there and swallowing the lump in his throat and tried to fight back tears. Jongin then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing sound. Jongin immediately knew the phone caller was Junmyeon from the way Kyungsoo's eyes seem to soften when he murmurs _hello?_

*****

Kim Jongin watched as Junmyeon pulled Kyungsoo’s scarf tighter around his neck, the evening breeze biting. “Why did you waited outside? You two should just wait for me inside.” Then, he raised a gloved hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek, gently caressed his cheek, another hand held umbrella up.

Jongin knew he would be hurt, but he was riveted to the spot, eyes focused on the sweet couple.

Junmyeon snapped his finger and Jongin blinked. He didn’t even realize he’s spacing out; eyes ran back to Kyungsoo’s face and met with his worried eyes.

“You okay there, Jongin?” Junmyeon lightly squeezed Jongin’s shoulder in comfort, looking concern too.

“I-“He croaks, but nothing came out.

_Hurt…I am NOT okay_

“You two should get going.” Jongin choked out, voice faltered, “Quick! It’s freezing.” Jongin laughed a little at that, though it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Jongin hastily grabbed Junmyeon umbrella and firmly pulled Kyungsoo away by his waist, carefully escort him to Junmyeon’s car. Kyungsoo looked like he wants to say something but with one look over Jongin’s face, he became hesitated, feeling guilty. “Jongin, I-“Kyungsoo’s mind whirled, his heart thundering in his rib cage.

The silence between them heavy with everything unsaid as Jongin took his time to put on seatbelt around Kyungsoo.

“See you around. Don’t miss me too much.” Jongin teased, thumb gently caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Jongin, please stop this. I-“

“Soo, you do know I love you, right?” Jongin didn’t let him finished his sentence. Kyungsoo about to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Junmyeon coming through the driver’s side door. Jongin didn’t know if he was irritated or relieved by Junmyeon interruption, but turned his head towards him, face producing its signature scowl.

Junmyeon noticing the silence, he awkwardly asked “Should I wait outside again? I would love to, but it’s so cold.” Junmyeon urgently turned the car’s engine and heating on, just to make his point. 

“No, it’s fine.”Jongin said stiffly, took a quick step back. ”Take care both of you.” With that, Jongin shut the car’s door, whirled on his feet and walked back inside the café.

*****

Jongin regarded the book that Kyungsoo borrowed to him in his hands, thumbs brushing over the pages that he knew Kyungsoo’s fingers had touched in a similar way, before thudding his head on the hard cover over and over, oblivious that his action gaining attention of people in the coffee shop.

“Get a fucking grip!” Jongin muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

Mind still playing the scene in his head of how caring Junmyeon caressed Kyungsoo's cheek, something like affection in his eyes. "No, it was never about me, Soo."

There was no competition.


End file.
